You Are My Destiny
by WildLilFlower
Summary: Follow-up to I Can See You In Your Wedding Dress. Quinn got into a car accident on her way to Rachel's wedding. How does Rachel feel? Did Quinn's serenade affect her feelings? Faberry


**A/N****: Ok. I didn't realize that people actually liked my first fic and wanted a follow-up...So here it is! Mind you, it's currently 3am, so any mistakes I made...I'm sorry. This is dedicated to my three awesome reviewers who made me feel awesome because of their words.**

**Izabella G. D**

**eventidesky**

**Blaine Christopher Anderson**

**I appreciate you guys. :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or SM Entertainment. I don't own f(x) or their song "You Are My Destiny." I just use it for the sake of entertaining others.  
**

* * *

How could this have happened?

One moment, Rachel was waiting on Quinn at the courthouse so she could proceed with the wedding. She was getting frustrated with Finn's nagging. The next, she was waiting on Quinn at the waiting room of the hospital. She was accompanied by the rest of the Glee club who were at the wedding, most of whom left after a day of waiting in their dresses and suits after being reassured that their injured member was still alive. Only five people now remained in the waiting room: Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Quinn's mother, Judy, and Maribel, Santana's mother. The three young girls had already changed out of their dresses, into more comfortable clothes. Rachel's father stopped by their house first and grabbed a change of clothes for their baby girl. Brittany and Santana had their Cheerio sweats in the Latina's car.

Judy and Maribel were having lunch and catching up when they had gotten the news about Quinn. Both daughters were amused that their mothers were friends in high school, much like how they were now, but lost contact when Judy married Russell. Now all five women were sitting in somber silence, each with their own things in their minds.

In Rachel's mind, the primary thought was that it was all her fault. She had distracted Quinn from the road with her texts. She was incessant. She was venting her frustrations from Finn to Quinn and bothering her. It was all her fault. The tiny brunette curled herself into a ball in her chair and silently cried.

After a few days, everyone was able to visit Quinn, even though she was still unconscious. One at a time, each person walked in, and took in the blonde's appearance. Santana looked like she was about to cry, whereas Brittany was bawling her eyes out. Both mothers' somber expressions deepened after exiting the room. After a good two hours, Rachel was able to go see Quinn. She had opted to be the last one to visit the girl. But she only stayed for a few minutes before running out with tears in her face.

A few days passed before Rachel could gather the courage to go back to the hospital. According to what she heard from Santana, Quinn hadn't woken up yet. So, gathering the courage that Quinn had when she confessed to her, the diva stepped foot once more into the hospital.

Walking into the sterile room, she was met with Judy, looking as though she hadn't slept in ages. With a sympathetic smile, Rachel approached the older woman.

"Ms. Fabray? How about you go get something to eat and maybe walk around for a bit. I can stay with Quinn for a little."

Judy looked up at Rachel. She had seen the girl when she went to see the New Directions perform and thought she was phenomenal. It was no wonder that her daughter was enamored with the small teenager. Yes, she knew of Quinn's feelings for Rachel. After the divorce, the older Fabray woman refused to neglect Quinn and became a doting mother. They had spent weekends together, just the two of them, reconnecting. It was hard, but both females were trying. Even though it was a shock at first, Judy accepted the fact that Quinn loved Rachel, even if her daughter had yet to say anything.

In any case, she appreciated the short break from looking at her youngest daughter's battered body. Judy gave Rachel and small, knowing smile and thanked her before walking out of the room.

Rachel sat down on the chair by Quinn's bed that Judy had previously occupied. It took everything in her to even just look at the bed-ridden girl without tearing up. Quinn's entire left side was battered. Cuts and bruises marred pale skin, yet she was still breathtaking. Tubes and wires were everywhere. Rachel couldn't figure out where each thing lead to. All that she knew that it was keeping her Quinn alive.

Her Quinn. Did she really just think that? Rachel supposed so. After all, almost losing Quinn caused Rachel to think things over. Her words rang through her head as she gave her engagement ring back to Finn, saying that this whole ordeal made her realize that she didn't want to anchor herself into something that could hinder her dreams. Rachel was scared that she wasn't going to get into NYADA, but she wasn't going to give up. Quinn was right. Finn was only holding her back. She needed someone who had always believed in her. Someone who will always be there to push her and help her keep her dreams alive. She needed Quinn.

A tanned hand reached out to gently grasp a slightly less injured pale one. Rachel looked at Quinn as her thumb traced along the other's hand.

"Quinn? I don't know if you can hear me, but I want you to know that I'm here. For you." She bit her lip before continuing.

"You showed your courage by confessing your feelings to me through a song. Albeit, the timing could've been better, it made me realize whatever feelings I had for you were still there. I liked you, Quinn. I still like you. I just had never thought that you would return my feelings. But after almost losing you…I know now that it's you I want to be with. The past few days, all I could think about was you. Finn never entered my mind until the day I decided to break up with him and give him back the engagement ring."

Rachel halted her little rant to gather a shuddering breath and reign in her wild emotions.

"Since I don't have the courage at the moment to sing to you while you're awake, I'll sing to you now. I hope this conveys my feelings to you, even while you're unconscious."

The song she planned came from Tina. She had been talking to the girl when Mike had called the other girl and her ringtone for him was the chorus. After waiting impatiently for the Asian girl to finish speaking to her boyfriend, Rachel ended up interrogating the poor girl about the song. She didn't know that it would be one of the many songs that fit her feelings for the former Cheerio. With a deep, calming breath, Rachel began to sing.

_Do you remember the day our eyes first met?_

_I remember that moment when my heart raced_

_Although it may not have been a fateful movie meeting_

_You closed in on me and made me start to dream once more_

Even though they had been antagonistic to each other in the beginning, the two had always seemed to find a way to be there for each other. Quinn was everything that Rachel wanted to be before they got to know each other. That's why she wanted to be her friend. Their way wasn't ideal to a budding friendship, but it somehow worked for them. Rachel gave Quinn moral and emotional support while Quinn pushed Rachel to become better, challenging her to do her best.

_People tell me that nothing in life can ever stay the same_

_Promise me that you won't let go of my hands_

_You can promise me that, right?_

Rachel remembered when the glee club had sang "Keep Holding On" and how much she had wanted to hold Quinn's hand until Finn had held both of theirs. Then, when the God Squad had sang "Stereo Hearts" for her on Valentine's Day, all she could really think about was Quinn's hand in hers. She had never wanted to let go.

_You're the one I need to rid the reasons for anything else_

_I'm fine with everything else as long as you're right by my side_

_Even when seasons change and years pass on by right before us_

_I'll love you_

_ 'Cause you are my destiny_

She understood now that Quinn could very well be her soul-mate Even though they clashed, they still seemed to complete each other. It was as if they were drawn to each other, attached together by a red string of fate.

_People tell me that nothing in life can ever stay the same_

_Promise me that we will be together forever_

_You can promise me that, right?_

Together forever? That had definitely crossed Rachel's mind. She had imagined her future Finn by her side in the past. While she won awards, he stood in her shadows. But with Quinn, they were equals. Quinn was able to keep up with Rachel, no matter what. That was the future she wanted.

_You're the one I need to rid the reasons for anything else_

_I'm fine with everything else as long as you're right by my side_

_Even when seasons change and years pass on by right before us_

_I'll love you_

_ 'Cause you are my destiny_

_Are you listening to my heartfelt confession?_

_This song is meant for only you_

_No one else compares_

_I'm gonna walk right up to you and take your hand in mine _

_And say the words I've wanted to, so softly_

_"I love you"_

Gently, Rachel tightened her grasp on Quinn's hand. The diva let her emotions take over her as she shuts her eyes, causing tears to escape from their confines. Little did she know, another pair of eyes had fluttered and slowly opened, allowing dazed hazel eyes to stare at the singer.

_You're the one I need to rid the reasons for everything else_

_I'm fine with everything else as long as you're right by my side_

_Even when season change and years pass on by right before us_

_I'll love you_

_ 'Cause you are my destiny_

With a sniffle, Rachel finished singing. Her eyes were downcast as she tries to reign in her emotions again. However, she felt something give her hand a gentle squeeze. Chocolate orbs widened as her head snapped up. Hazel and brown eyes met. Rachel had to stop herself from launching at the other girl, instead, she decided to stare in disbelief as Quinn became more coherent.

"Quinn? Y-you're awake?" The blond let a soft chuckle escape her lips

"I think so. Unless you singing a love song to me was a dream. I hope not. Pinch me to see if I'm dreaming." Rachel let out a gasp

"I will do no such thing! You're injured enough as it is!"

"Don't remind me…"

Rachel deflated at the words and muttered a soft "sorry…" as she tried to retract her hand, only to have it stopped by Quinn's.

"I'm sorry. I was teasing. Don't draw away."

Quinn gave Rachel the smile that was only reserved for her and the brunette couldn't help but feel the swell in her heart as she regained her grip on the blonde's hand.

"How are you feeling," Rachel asked. Quinn decided to spare Rachel and not say another joke and answer truthfully.

"I kinda hurt all over. Whatever meds they gave me are probably gonna wear off soon. I'm feeling really tired though. I think I'll sleep off the rest of the meds." Quinn's eyes began to droop even as she says it. Rachel couldn't help but smile at how adorable Quinn looked, even all battered.

"Will you stay with me, Rach? At least til I fall asleep?" Rachel just shook her head, causing Quinn to frown slightly.

"I'll stay with you for as long as you'll have me. I'll always be by your side," Rachel stated as she lifted Quinn's hand to her lips to lay a gentle kiss on it. The former HBIC smiled goofily as she dozed off, leaving Rachel to her thoughts.

Soon, Judy returned to the room only to see Rachel with her head resting on Quinn's bed, asleep and her daughter, still unconscious, with a smile on her face. As the older Fabray stepped closer, she saw that their hands were intertwined and smiled. Quietly, she took her phone out and took a picture of the two, sending it to Maribel with a simple message.

**Finally.**

* * *

**A/N: And there we go! As always, reviews are appreciated. Thanks a bunch :3  
**


End file.
